Uma última vez
by Aluada22
Summary: Para sua última decisão, Severus Snape recebe ajuda.


— Eu procurei por uma terceira varinha, Severus. A Varinha Anciã, a Varinha do Destinoa Varinha Mortal.Eu a tomei de seu antigo mestre. Eu a tomei do túmulo de Albus Dumbledore.

_Ele a tem_, Severus concluiu em sua mente. Um pleonasmo, sim, mas a verdade. _Ele a tem_. As palavras do esquecido Tom Riddle atingiram seus ouvidos como se pudessem tê-los rasgado. Não pôde conter sua expressão horrorizada ao levantar seus olhos negros em direção aos vermelhos. Tinha que sair de lá, antes que fosse tarde...

Potter. Tinha que achar Potter. _Agora ou nunca._

— Meu senhor — deixe-me ir até o garoto —

— Por toda esta longa noite, quando eu estou quase alcançando a vitória, eu me sentei aqui me questionando, me questionando, por quê a Varinha Anciã se recusa a ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para seu mestre de direito... e eu acredito ter uma resposta.

_O fim._

— Talvez você já saiba? Você é um homem esperto, afinal de contas, Severus. Você tem sido um servo bom e leal, e eu sinto muito pelo o quê deve acontecer.

— Meu senhor —

_Ele vai me matar —_

— A Varinha Anciã não pode me servir do modo correto, Severus, porque não sou seu verdadeiro mestre. A Varinha Anciã pertence ao bruxo que matou seu último dono. Você matou Albus Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severus, a Varinha Anciã não poderá ser verdadeiramente minha.

_Não._

— Meu senhor! — empunhalou sua varinha, sua cabeça calculando muito rápido.

— Não pode ser de nenhum outro modo. Eu devo dominar a varinha, Severus. Dominando a varinha, finalmente dominarei Potter.

_Não._

_Não._

_Não._

Mas foi mais rápido do que ele poderia sequer calcular.

Com um aceno da varinha de Voldemort, ele estava preso, perdido – um grito de terror saiu involuntariamente de sua garganta –, simplesmente não pôde evitar os arrepios que lhe subiram a espinha ao encontrar os olhos da cobra – prendeu suas mãos às grades da jaula, tentou empurra-la de si – e então sentiu as presas venenosas perfurando-lhe o pescoço, a carne, rasgando até as veias – sua vista ofuscou de dor, não pôde gritar –, seus joelhos falharam e ele caiu no chão –

— Eu sinto muito.

Se Severus o tivesse ouvido, teria duvidado de suas palavras.

Mas naquele momento, ele mal podia respirar.

Não percebeu quando a jaula o libertou e a serpente se afastou, quanto menos o grosso rastro vermelho que deixou marcado na parede atrás de si. A dor era insuportável – do pescoço, da cabeça, do corpo, do diafragma. Seus pulmões clamavam desesperadamente por oxigênio. Respire, respire, respire, respire, _agora!_

Seus músculos começaram a sofrer espasmos, sua temperatura caiu assustadoramente. Era como se pudesse sentir o veneno lhe alcançando o coração, mais rápido ainda que o próprio sangue – seus dedos tentavam envolver o pescoço, conter as feridas, mas cada pouco movimento seu era sinal de sofrimento...

Ao seu redor, a câmara se dissolveu num redemoinho de cores opacas. Sua vista embaçou. Em seu peito, seus pulmões se contraíam de dor, de necessidade, de desespero – não havia ar. Somente sangue, sangue escarlate, explodindo de seu pescoço, espalhando-se por todo seu corpo como uma cascata inesgotável.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser agonizar até o fim. Só.

E então uma sombra entrou em seu campo de visão, algo que aos poucos se materializou na forma humana de um garoto de dezessete anos. Não precisou forçar-se para distinguir cores: por trás dos óculos redondos daquele Harry Potter que vinha do nada, um par de olhos verdes cintilava na escuridão.

Ele já os conhecia muito bem...

Com a pouca energia que lhe restava, impulsionou seu corpo para frente, largou as mãos do pescoço e, num esforço que pareceu ser o seu último, tentou forçar as cordas vocais. Não havia ar, não havia som. Puxou o garoto mais para perto, os tremores do veneno em seu corpo aumentando, e seus próprios ouvidos se assustaram com o que saiu de sua garganta:

— Tire... Tire...

Tudo girava, tudo doía. Com uma dor rasgante em seu peito, tentou tomar uma última golada de ar – em vão. Era impossível, tanto quanto seria tentar trazer um cadáver de volta à vida. Ele era quase um.

Podia sentir todas suas vias respiratórias sendo inundadas, seus olhos vazando, seus ouvidos sendo perfurados – a dor já se tornava o entorpecente para seu desespero. Era tarde demais. Tarde demais. Tarde demais.

Só lhe restava uma coisa.

Um último consolo.

— Olhe... para... mim...

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam na gradual escuridão.

Não. Não eram seus olhos.

Eram os de Lily...

O verde escureceu, escureceu, escureceu, até que, enfim...

Paz.

Ou não.

Não podia suportar abrir os olhos. Estavam pesados, quase coladas as pálpebras, e o ambiente estava demasiado claro: era uma luminosidade pálida, resplandecente, pura, quase artificial. Seu corpo flutuava, ao mesmo tempo, impressionantemente, em que se estendia em uma superfície dura e fria. Seria mármore? Talvez uma lápide? Talvez – talvez _sua_ lápide?

Porque estava morto. Oh, sim.

Felizmente.

Era um grande alívio vir-se livre da dor do veneno, da dor da morte... ou seria da dor da vida? Em sua cabeça, os acontecimentos repassavam quase como se fossem mentiras. Era difícil, e até mesmo bom demais para se acreditar. Finalmente estava acabado, finalmente e para sempre. Estaria longe dos sofrimentos de sua vida injusta e dolorosa, afastado dos seres humanos – raça miserável! – cruéis e narcisistas.

Ainda assim, seu maior sentimento era um profundo e absoluto vazio.

Rostos e cores corriam rápidos em suas lembranças. A história contada seqüencialmente era triste, ressentida: em vida, Severus jamais fora propriamente reconhecido, notado, _amado_. Crescera sozinho, e a esta mesma solidão acostumou-se até seus dias de Comensal da Morte, até seus dias de espião-duplo, até... até o exato fim.

Enfrentara a vida só. Enfrentaria a morte só...

— Você nunca esteve sozinho.

Algo soou estranho, embora não pudesse saber se era em seus ouvidos ou em as mente. Era um eco feminino, uma voz familiar...

Talvez tivesse aberto os olhos, talvez não – de qualquer modo, a imagem do som foi ficando cada mais nítida, muito lentamente – ou talvez muito rapidamente, não saberia dizer pois já tinha perdido a noção do tempo –, primeiro o corpo, depois os traços do rosto, roupas desinteressantes, os cabelos longos... e, por último, os olhos. Verdes, brilhantes como esmeraldas faiscantes.

Severus jamais fora uma pessoa de emoções felizes, mas Lily Evans sempre fora capaz de lhe arrancar os mais sinceros sorrisos. Naquele momento, se pudesse sentir que realmente tinha boca, teria sorrido.

— Você está aqui.

— Sempre estive. Sempre aqui. Sempre do seu lado.

— Eu... eu senti sua falta.

Palavras assim normalmente seriam mais custosas e complicadas, porém agora saíam onduladas, naturais. A Lily que tinha diante de si era exatamente a mesma de suas mais íntimas recordações, jovem, meiga, radiante. Como se tivesse braços, viu-se envolvendo-a num abraço forte e reconfortante, aquele que ele mais tinha desejado desde a última vez...

Quando se separaram, sentiu tudo ainda mais concreto.

— Eu... mal posso acreditar...

— Muito ruim?

— Muito bom.

Algo se remexeu desconfortavelmente dentro de si ao encontrar, mais uma inesperada vez, o sorriso tímido de Lily.

— Onde estamos?

— Quase no fim — ela respondeu simplesmente.

— Quase?

— Você não se decidiu ainda se continua ou se fica. E eu tenho que lhe dizer, Sev — ela riu —, que você realmente não é muito bom de escolhas...

— É. Eu errei da última vez.

— Muito feio, ainda. Achei que tinha que lhe ajudar de uma forma mais... ahn, direta. Eu sempre estive lá, sabe, cochichando as coisas no seu ouvido, mas você nunca pôde me enxergar...

Tentou responder, mas encontrou um incômodo nó na garganta ao tentar falar. Já esperava por isso. Há anos o sentia, há anos desejava senti-lo verdadeiramente...

Não precisou se esforçar. Antes que pudesse prever, ela pegou em sua mão e delicadamente o guiou por alguns passos, para trás ou para frente, até alcançarem um par de pequenos bancos flutuantes que muito provavelmente não estiveram ali antes. Sentaram-se, um ao lado do outro.

— Eu não posso seguir com você?

— Claro que pode. Mas você ainda não sabe se quer.

— Eu... eu quero.

— Talvez não.

— Eu... — hesitou — Como você pode saber?

— A hesitação. O vazio.

Ela não precisou apontar para seu peito para que ele a compreendesse.

— Você está incerto, Severus. Você precisa conversar... não precisa?

Abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu preciso... lhe pedir desculpas...

Antes que pudesse dar conta de si ou de seus atos, estava às lágrimas, aos soluços, chorando aquele engasgo preso em sua garganta durante vinte anos.

— Eu fui egoísta... fui estúpido... fui cego...

— Não...

— Eu lhe maltratei, eu não te ouvi, eu deveria ter percebido...

— Severus, não...

— E-eu fui tolo em pensar que o Lorde das Trevas seria piedoso... ele, justo ele! Fui um estúpido... demente...

— Nunca...

— Eu e minha sede por poder... querer ser alguém... inútil...

— Não diga isso.

— Você sempre me disse a verdade, sempre aceitou minhas desculpas, e eu sempre achei que fosse o suficiente. Eu te magoava, e sempre achei que palavras bastariam. Você sempre me avisou, e eu te desprezava. Quando eu te chamei de sangue-ruim, e você não me perdoou – foi como se – como se – foi a morte pra mim..!

Sua respiração era superficial, entrecortada pelos espasmos de seu peito.

— _Eu te matei_, Lily, eu, eu, _eu!_ Por minha culpa o Lorde das Trevas – é como se – é como se – o sangue ainda escorre pelas minhas mãos..!

— Não, Severus... pare...

— É idiota da minha parte te pedir mais uma vez... eu não mereço... mas não há – não houve uma noite em que não visse seus olhos, não ouvisse seu grito... de dor... de medo...de pânico... Eu fui o culpado e, mesmo assim... eu sinto tanto, tanto, mais do que sentiria por mim mesmo... me perdoe...

— Severus... O homem que me matou já está morto.

— Agora —

— Não, ele não acabou de morrer: ele deixou de existir no dia 31 de outubro de 1981, junto comigo.

Quando ela tornou a olhá-lo, seus olhos também estavam levemente inchados de choro.

— Havia um Severus Snape doce e gentil, meu melhor amigo de infância, meu único. Ele sofreu, sofreu muito, e eu sempre estive ocupada demais com uma vida perfeita para enxergar. Eu deveria tê-lo ajudo. Ao contrário, eu o magoei ainda mais... Por minha causa, ele se tornou o que eu mais temia, um Comensal da Morte frio e cruel, um assassino. Ele... eu tinha medo que ele tivesse matado aquele Severus que eu tanto amei...

Suas palavras eram materializadas em imagens, em cenários, como se ele quase pudesse toca-los. Não pôde suportar. Fechou os olhos.

— Felizmente eu estava enganada. Aquele Severus está de volta, e está em você. Você é meu velho amigo Sev, e não aquele homem rancoroso e ambicioso. Mau. Você é aquele que eu sempre gostei, e que achei que nunca mais veria... Então você não precisa de perdão, porque nunca deixou de ser o que sempre foi.

_Eu nunca tive medo da morte, porque já estive morto várias vezes..._

— Eu – eu te magoei tanto...

— Mais do que eu? Oh, Severus, será que você poderia perdoar quem nunca procurou enxergar as _suas_ mágoas..? Será que você perdoaria quem não te perdoou quando você mais precisava..?

— Lily – você sempre foi a minha razão. De tudo. Dos meus acertos e dos meus erros. Eu não poderia suportar vê-la triste por – por minha causa.

— Mas eu não estou triste, Severus! As minhas lágrimas são pelas suas... Ora... como poderia ficar triste quando eu o tenho de volta..?

Ela tinha voltado a sorrir, enquanto ele, embora não lhe faltasse o sentimento, abaixava a cabeça. Era como se seus lábios fossem grudados, sempre tivessem sido assim, acostumados a nunca terem se alargado, enferrujados de falta de uso. Sua expressão se manteve naturalmente séria, mesmo quando tornou a erguer o olhar.

— Nós não nos vemos há tanto tempo... será que podia ser como antes?

Agora sua fala era inevitavelmente espontânea.

— Era o que eu mais queria...

— Então vamos balançar.

Sim; não poderia saber de onde surgiram, tampouco se importava. Finas e longas, vindas da brancura infinda do céu acima, correntes desciam por suas mãos até o banco em que estava sentado, apoiando-o como a um balanço. Lily deu o primeiro impulso e ele a seguiu, apesar de não ter a mesma expressão bonita e jovial.

Seus olhos estavam caídos como se já tivessem visto mais de cem anos de torturas.

— Todos estão te esperando, lá — ela disse.

— Todos..?

— É.

— Lá..?

— É.

— E quem está lá?

— Quem deveria estar, oras — riu-se — Dumbledore, por exemplo. Ele que me ajudou a vir te ver.

— Dumbledore... — murmurou consigo mesmo. Sentiu um forte rasgão no peito, nada a ver com o veneno — Se Dumbledore está lá, então o resto também está.

— Que resto?

— Das pessoas que eu... matei.

O sorriso de Lily não diminuiu, nem ao menos se manteve: era indefinível.

— É. Estão.

— Ha! Vou ter uma bela festa de boas-vindas — riu-se sarcasticamente.

— Não, Sev, não! Não há vingança, não há rancor ali.

— O quê, vocês não são mais humanos..?

— Nós vimos a verdade.

— E qual é a verdade?

— _Arrependimento_, Sev. Foi o que te trouxe de volta. Foi o que te deu forças para se arriscar e ajudar, foi o que te transformou no verdadeiro herói.

— Herói? Ham! Herói... esta é uma palavra que jamais combinará com um Snape, Lily...

— Mas você sabe que é.

— Seu filho é, o pequeno Potter, como o pai sempre foi, _o herói_ —

— E eu estou muito feliz que ele tinha você ao lado dele, Severus. Você o protegeu e o guiou até o fim. Estou muito grata por isso, e tenho certeza de que Harry também está.

— Não posso ser um herói, Lily. Eu cometi muitos erros, eu torturei, eu matei —

— Eu já lhe disse que não era você, você não teve culpa!

— Tive, Lily, porque eu _desejei_...

— Não, Severus, se eu tivesse prestado atenção —

— Talvez, Lily... talvez... Mas agora... as memórias — ele ergueu a voz, enfática e dolorosamente —, elas vão sempre estar lá. Machucando, torturando, martelando sempre, sempre e sempre, me deixando maluco... maluco!

As palavras pareceram permanecer por muito tempo ainda no ar, estáticas, angustiosas. Uma grande pausa se sucedeu depois delas, seguida pelo momento em que Lily Evans deixava seu banco e se agachava à frente de Severus. Deu-lhe a mão.

— Você não vai mais sofrer. Eu vou te ajudar.

Ele levantou a cabeça e levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto da jovem.

— Mas sempre que eu me encontrar com esses seus olhos verdes, Lily, eu não vou agüentar. Eu vou querer chorar... como agora.

_Como agora. Ah. Como sou fraco._

Finalmente podia sentir-se assim: fraco. Estava livre, pela primeira vez, para ser franco e poder ser carregado, e não mais carregar.

— As lembranças, Lily, sempre estiveram comigo. Sempre estarão. É inevitável, é... inevitável. Sempre machucando, sempre abrindo as mesmas feridas... por toda minha vida eu as suportei, e assim eu sei que será por toda a eternidade.

— Não diga isso. Por favor...

— Não posso evitar, não mereço. Eu não vou conseguir encarar os outros. Eu – _Eu –nem – posso – olhar – pra – você!_

— Severus...

— Dói... dói mais do que a morte... E eu – há! Eu sempre achei que bastaria estar ao seu lado. Não. Errado novamente.

Num impulso, não teve mais que encara-la. Lily o abraçou, morna e delicadamente, até que sua mente se tornasse puro vazio, somente à espera do próximo carinho.

— Então você deve ficar onde ao menos as feridas não doam mais... — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido — Onde as lembranças boas possam compensar as ruins, onde a lembrança da felicidade pelo menos não seja mais tão... massacrante.

— Onde é esse lugar?

— Aqui.

Como se desabrochasse diante de sua vista, o cenário a sua volta ganhou cor. O branco embriagante subitamente explodiu num solar tom amarelo, em anil, em marrom, em verde, muito verde... Algo há muito tempo enterrado por suas dores voltou de sua memória, e como se instantaneamente voltasse ao passado, cheiros e sons inundaram seus sentidos: eram flores, eram risadas, eram Lily e Severus novamente crianças, ingênuos, despreocupados e felizes...

O parque...

— Sim — o sussurro saiu mais de seu coração do que de seus lábios.

— Não vai ser como se a gente se separasse de novo — ouviu em seu ouvido —, porque aqui vamos ficar juntos pra sempre...

Os lábios se grudaram às bochechas até que elas deixassem de existir.

Perderam a cor.

Ficaram transparentes – não; translúcidas.

Severus tornara-se um espectro, uma mera imitação da vida que sempre quis ter: sutil e tranqüila, guardada pela sua única recordação feliz.


End file.
